The present invention relates to arm wrestling exercise devices.
Arm and hand wrestling devices have been known heretofore. Their value as amusement devices and for developing and strengthening hand, wrist and arm muscles has also been appreciated. Weiss apparatus a horizontal pivot rod is mounted in the base and an elongate rigid assembly including a gripping portion and a pair of parallel limbs are pivotably mounted on the pivot rod. A plurality of external springs are connected to the elongate assembly such that manipulation thereof against the bias of the springs results in the desired exercise. The prior art does not afford resiliency and consequent biasing forces in the same manner as in actual hand wrestling. There is need, therefore, for an arm wrestling device which more closely simulates actual arm wrestling, which permits length adjustment to accommodate different are lengths, and which is of relatively simple construction.